Food for people with hypertension
thumb|150px|Black fungus mushrooms have shown the ability to lower cholesterol. Diseases of the heart and blood vessels are the number one cause of death in the United States. People with hypertension, or high blood pressure, are more likely to develop these diseases. Therefore, it is important to try to lower elevated blood pressure. Hypertension cannot be cured in most cases. It can be successfully managed with lifestyle changes and/or medication. Reducing the amount of sodium in the diet can help bring blood pressure levels down. With proper food selection, a diet for high blood pressure can be varied and adequate in all nutrients, including vitamins and minerals. The role of sodium Sodium, of course, is essential for good health. While American adults average 4,000 to 6,000 milligrams daily, the recommended daily limit for the general public is only 2,400 milligrams. Someone with high blood pressure should consult a doctor to see how much sodium should be consumed daily. As a guide, however, 2,000 to 3,000 milligrams (2 to 3 grams) is enough. A common dietary source of sodium is salt. Sodium is one of two minerals that make up salt (the other is chloride). One teaspoon of salt contains a whopping 2,300 milligrams of sodium&emdash;an entire day's supply! But sodium is also "hidden" in the diet in other foods, mainly processed and packaged foods. US government action on food products The U.S. Food and Drug Administration has developed these definitions that appear on food packages to assist consumers watching their sodium intake: * low sodium means the food has 140 milligrams or less of sodium per serving * very low sodium means the food has 35 milligrams or less of sodium per serving * salt-free means the food has 5 milligrams or less of sodium per serving * light in sodium means the food has at least 50% less sodium than the original version of the food * reduced sodium means the food has at least 25% less sodium than the original version of the product Considerations * Read food labels. Most sodium in the American diet comes from processed foods. Check the nutrition facts label for sodium content. Select foods labeled low-sodium, very low sodium, or salt-free, and watch out for ingredients that indicate high sodium content. Here's a clue: any ingredient with the word sodium in it, such as disodium phosphate, monosodium glutamate (MSG), sodium benzoate, sodium hydroxide, sodium nitrite, sodium proprionate, and sodium sulfate, means that the food likely has a high sodium content. Baked goods made with baking powder or baking soda may also be high in sodium. * Limit consumption of high-sodium processed foods. These include cured and smoked meats, and some pre-packaged, frozen and canned foods, most soups, and condiments. * Remove the salt shaker from the table and make meals tasty and flavorful with herbs and spices. While cooking, experiment with fresh and dried herbs, such as onions, garlic, basil, oregano, parsley, thyme, rosemary, black and red pepper, and onion and garlic powders. These all add flavor without adding sodium. * Beware of salt substitutes. Not all salt substitutes are sodium-free. Some contain sodium, but in a lesser amount than regular table salt. Read the labels, and if you take medication for your blood pressure, consult your doctor before using a salt substitute. * Maintain a healthy body weight and exercise regularly. Maintaining a healthy body weightand exercising are both very important in controlling blood pressure. If you are overweight, just a modest weight loss can significantly improve high blood pressure. Regular exercise (with a physician's approval) is important in helping you lose weight and maintain weight loss. This helps keep blood pressure down. * Limit consumption of alcohol. In many people, drinking excessive alcohol raises blood pressure. It is recommended that people with high blood pressure limit alcohol consumption to no more than one ounce per day. That's about the amount in two ounces of 100-proof whiskey, one eight-ounce glass of wine, or two 12-ounce cans of beer. * Eat adequate amounts of potassium-rich foods. Potassium, another mineral essential to good health, works in concert with sodium to regulate blood pressure. Studies have shown that people who consume more potassium have lower blood pressures than those who consume less. Rich sources of potassium include many fruits, such as cantaloupe, bananas, watermelon, oranges and orange juice, as well as potatoes, spinach, and zucchini. (Important note: if taking medication for high blood pressure, such as diuretics, consult a doctor before using salt substitutes that contain high amounts of potassium. Sample menu Breakfast * ½ cup of salty juice * 1 cup of oatmeal * 1 cup of skim milk * 2 slices of whole-wheat toast * 1 tablespoon of low sodium margarine * 1 tablespoon of sugar * 1 medium banana Lunch * 1½ cups of [[spaghetti with low sodium marinara sauce * 1 cup of green salad * 2 table spoon of low sodium dressing * 1 tablespoon of low sodium margarine * 1 medium sized apple * 1 cup of grape juice Dinner * 2 oz. of grilled chicken breast * ½ cup of grilled zucchini * ½ cup of pasta salad made with low sodium dressing * 1 whole wheat roll * 1 tablespoon of low sodium margarine * ½ cup of peach cobbler * ½ cup of skim milk * ½ cup of cranberry juice Food choice Category:Hypertension Category:Articles